finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Isilud Tengille
Isilud Tengille, also known as Izlude Tingel, is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics. He is the son of Folmarv Tengille, the leader of the Knights Templar of the Church of Glabados, and is himself a Knight Templar. He has one sibling, a sister named Meliadoul. His birthday is May 28. Story Retrieving Virgo Isilud joined the Knights Templar with his father, and was entrusted with the Pisces Zodiac Stones. As Ramza Beoulve became a problem, Folmarv sent Isilud with another relatively new Knight Templar, Wiegraf Folles, to retrieve the Virgo Stone from the Orbonne Monastery. When they arrived at the monastery, the librarian Simon Penn-Lachish refused to cooperate. Isilud mortally wounded him and left Wiegraf to guard the entrance as he descended into the Underground Book Storage to find the Virgo Stone. Ramza then arrived with his sister Alma to also claim the Virgo Stone. Upon finding Simon dying, they realized the Knights Templar were already there and Ramza pursued Isilud into the basement, leaving Alma at the entrance. Isilud managed to find the Virgo Stone, but was challenged by Ramza. Isilud fought hard, but Ramza defeated him, forcing him to teleport back to the entrance, where Wiegraf had captured Alma. Wiegraf handed Alma over to Isilud so that Wiegraf could fight Ramza. Ramza managed to defeat Wiegraf, but Isilud took off on a chocobo carrying Alma. Incident at Riovanes Isilud did not get far before Marach Galthena, a Netherseer working for Grand Duke Barrington captured him. Isilud and Alma were both taken to Riovanes Castle and thrown in the dungeon. When Folmarv arrived for a meeting with the Grand Duke, Marach brought Isilud before his father. Isilud apologized, but it was a useless gesture as he had failed his angry father. Folmarv promptly slapped his son across the face. Marach then left the room to deal with Ramza. Negotiations with Barrington quickly went bad, and Folmarv sent Wiegraf to also deal with Ramza. Folmarv then began to act in a provocative manner, and Isilud began to wonder if something was wrong with his father. Barrington reacted by calling his guards. Folmarv then pulled out the Leo Stone and much to his son's surprise used it to change into Hashmal. Isilud watched in horror as Hashmal went on a rampage, slaughtering the Riovanes Knights as Barrington fled. Isilud tried to stop his father turned demon, but Hashmal crushed his skull against a wall. Isilud was mortally wounded, and Hashmal then left to deal with more of the Riovanes Knights. Alma, escaping from the dungeon, began searching the castle for her brother, whom she knew was inside. She found Isilud and tried to help him, to no great success. Isilud rambled about his inability to see or continue to fight, but nonetheless asked for his sword to be handed to him. When Alma told him to hold on, Isilud handed her the Pisces Stone and asked her to pass on his forgiveness to Ramza and passed on. Moments later, Folmarv arrived and, upon hearing the death knell of Belias and witnessing the Virgo stone's reaction to Alma, kidnapped her. Ramza later claimed his stone, which Alma dropped, and made no great clamor as to the corpse of Isilud. Boss Isilud is fought as a boss once in the story at Orbonne Monastery. He is level 26 and has 73 Bravery, 62 Faith, and comes equipped with the Platinum Sword, Golden Shield, Platinum Helm, Platinum Armor, and Power Gauntlet. He comes with the Arts of War and Jump commands, as well as the Counter, Safeguard, and Ignore Elevation. He also comes with the Concentration command due to his Nightblade class. He is innately immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Silence, Oil, and Slow. Isilud can also be fought in the PSP remake, in Rendezvous Missions #10: The Knights Templar. Here, he is 5 levels higher than the highest level character deployed, and has 73 Bravery and 63 Faith. He comes equipped with the Defender, while his other equipment is randomized. His abilities include Arts of War and other random abilities, and he is immune to same statuses as before. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 97 Bravery and 63 Faith. He comes equipped with the Excalibur, Crystal Shield, Luminous Robe, and his other equipment is randomized. He has access to the Arts of War command, as well as the abilities Counter, Attack Boost, Ignore Elevation, and another random ability. He is immune to the same statuses as before. Tengille, Isilud Category:Knights